


in the rain

by MidnightBlaze16



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlaze16/pseuds/MidnightBlaze16
Summary: Akko finally works up the courage to confess her feelings to Diana - or at least, she tries to.(written for a tumblr prompt)





	in the rain

“Jeez, I get that she’s the great Diana Cavendish and all, but why does she have to be so busy all the time!?” Akko groaned to herself, walking through the courtyard searching for said blonde.

When she had woken up that morning, she had been confident, sure of herself. She’d walked - well, more like jogged - to the cafeteria for breakfast with a conviction not usually associated with her, with only one specific purpose in mind.

In fact, she had been so focused on that one purpose that she ended up crashing into the exact girl she had been thinking about, spilling her unhealthy combination of various sugary cereals and ruining Diana’s perfectly pressed uniform.

Diana hadn’t minded much, simply warning Akko to be more careful in future, but Akko knew there was no way she could do what she had planned to now.

But no way was she going to give up.

But as the day went on, she continued to miss her opportunity. Whenever she tried to talk to Diana, someone else took her away, asking her for help with something, and of course, being Diana, she was always happy to oblige. Other times, Akko would end up humiliating herself or causing Diana some kind of inconvenience, completely ruining the moment.

Akko’s patience was beginning to run thin.

And now she couldn’t even find Diana! She’d searched everywhere but she couldn’t find her anywhere! She’d considered going into town and checking there, but the teachers insisted that she hadn’t left the school, and Diana would never leave without permission.

So now, she was sulking, walking with her arms crossed and a pout on her face, the dark clouds overhead adding to her sour mood.

“Just my luck, I guess...” Akko muttered, sitting down in the grass. She’d walked out pretty far, and no-one else was around, leaving Akko in silence apart from the slight breeze that made the grass sway.

Akko didn’t like the silence.

“UUUUUUUUGH” Akko groaned, falling backwards so she was lying down. “DIANA WHY”

“Well, while I’m not sure exactly what I did wrong, I sincerely apologise for it.”

“Diana!?” Akko bolted upright, looking behind her to see Diana standing a few feet away, arms crossed, a concerned and confused frown on her face.

“May I join you?”

“O-oh, uh, sure!”

Diana swiftly walked over and sat down in the grass next to Akko. “I noticed you seemed rather frustrated today, and it only continued to worsen as the day went on. Is everything alright?” she asked.

 _‘Of course she’d notice...’_ Akko thought with a sigh. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just...”

“Yes?”

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you since this morning, but every time I see you something goes wrong! I’ve been looking for you all afternoon but I couldn’t find you anywhere! I even searched the broom closets!”

“My apologies, I- wait why would I be in a broom closet?”

“I don’t know, a lot of people like to hide in closets!”

“R-right...”

For a few minutes, the two sat in silence, but unlike before, Akko didn’t find the silence stifling, but rather, quite comforting. She let her gaze shift to the witch next to her, who had her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly in a relaxed sigh. Her shoulders were significantly less tense than they normally were, her eyebrows no longer furrowed. Not many people got to see this side of Diana - the Diana who just wanted a chance to relax, the weight of her responsibilities slowly wearing her down.

But with Akko, she felt calm. She felt like it was safe to drop her mask, just for a little bit, in the company of the one she trusts the most.

She turned to Akko, staring into her eyes, sapphire meeting ruby as her hair blows in the strengthening breeze.

“Akko?”

“Y-yes?” Akko replied, embarrassed to be caught staring.

“What is it that you wished to talk to me about?”

“U-um...well...”

Suddenly, it was a lot harder to talk. Weird. All the courage she had felt when she first woke up had melted away throughout the day, leaving her with but a shred of determination to battle her rapidly increasing anxiety.

“I...” _-can’t do it-_ “The thing is, I...” _-she’ll hate you-_ “I, um...” _-she’ll never love you back-_ “I’m sorry, I can’t...” Akko lowered her gaze, staring at the soft grass beneath her boots.

**_-Idiot-_ **

“Akko, please...”

Akko turned away slightly, holding her knees to her chest defensively.

“Akko, look at me,” Diana insisted. When she didn’t receive an answer, she gently placed her hand on Akko’s cheek and turned her head to look at her. Akko didn’t bother to fight it, but kept her eyes turned to the ground. “If something’s bothering you, you can tell me,” she said. “I promise, I won’t laugh at you, I won’t judge you, I just want you to be happy.”

Akko could feel her cheeks heating up at her words, lifting her gaze to look Diana in the eye. “You won’t hate me?”

Diana moved her hand so that it sat comfortingly on the shorter girl’s shoulder and gaze her a small, supportive smile. “I could never hate you.”

Akko took a deep breath, ignoring the nagging in the back of her mind. “OK, OK, just...give me a moment.”

Diana nodded. Akko pulled away from Diana’s grip, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, thinking, collecting her thoughts, figuring out how to say how she felt because Akko’s never been good with putting her feelings into words and she really doesn’t want to mess this up.

“For a long time, I hated you...or, I thought I did, but...I think I was just...scared?” Akko began. “I dunno, scared doesn’t seem like the right word but it’s the best I can think of. I just got all these weird feelings around you, and I didn’t know what it was and I thought it was a bad thing, so I started disliking you. But then, whenever we got into a fight and you said anything negative about me, it always really hurt, even though I knew it shouldn’t.

“But then I went to your house and I learned more about you, and how kind and gentle you really are, and I wanted to be friends with you. And then, as we grew closer I realised that it wasn’t a bad thing that you were making me feel. And...um...”

Akko had to pause for a moment, her face burning, her chest tight. Diana waited patiently as Akko attempted to calm down, although she already had an idea as to where this was going.

God she hoped she was right.

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, I um...well...I think I kinda sorta maybe, uh...love you just a little bit?”

There. She said it.

Akko refused to look at Diana - which Diana was honestly fine with as she struggled to calm her racing heart, her face almost as red as Akko’s. She cleared her throat, collected her thoughts and regaining her composure, something she had grown quite good at over the years.

Despite the heat burning in her cheeks, her lips turned up into a smirk as she leaned closer to Akko. “Just a little bit?”

Akko’s gaze slowly drifted to Diana, eyes widening when she realised how close their faces were as she quickly looked away again. “O-OK, maybe a lot...”

Diana’s teasing smirk morphed into a gentle smile as she leaned closer, placing a quick kiss on Akko’s burning cheek, so light that Akko barely felt it.

Didn’t mean she blushed any less though.

“E-EH???” Akko cupped her cheek, turning to Diana, who simply gazed at her lovingly. “N-nani?”

Diana chuckled as Akko slipped into Japanese by accident, only to grow even redder upon realising it. “D-don’t laugh...”

“I apologise, it’s just that you’re so cute, I can’t help but smile.”

Akko buried her head in her hands as she screamed happily - a pillow would’ve been more efficient but unfortunately there aren’t many of those out in the fields surrounding Luna Nova.

Diana waited for a few minutes until Akko managed to calm down. As the colour of her face started to look a little less like a tomato and a little more like a peach, Akko looked back at Diana.

“S-so...does that mean..?” Akko gazed up at her, hope and fear swirling in those mesmerising red eyes.

Diana nodded, reaching up to hold Akko’s face. “I love you, Atsuko Kagari.”

Akko’s cheeks turned red once again, but this time, she found that she was a lot less flustered. In fact, she couldn’t contain the huge grin that spread across her face as happiness flooded her heart, eyes sparkling with joy, unable to keep herself from tackling Diana in a tight embrace. Diana managed to catch herself before falling backwards, sitting back up and returning the hug.

Akko pulled away slightly to look into Diana’s eyes, her arms still wrapped around the other witches back as she sat in her lap. Diana lifted her left hand to cup Akko’s cheek, thumb brushing against the brunette’s soft lips.

“May I?”

Akko didn’t answer, instead closing the distance between them, capturing Diana’s lips with her own. Diana, caught by surprised, blushed furiously, before returning the kiss. Neither of them had kissed anybody before, so they didn’t really know what they were doing, simply pressing their lips together. That didn’t make it any less special though. Diana pulled Akko closer to her so that their bodies were touching, one hand still cupping her face, the other wrapped around her back. Akko responded by wrapping her arms around Diana’s neck threading her fingers through the blonde’s unbelievably soft hair.

The kiss didn’t last long, but when they parted, Akko found herself breathless.

“Wow...”

“Wow, indeed.”

A stupid smile spread across Akko’s face once again, her eyes tearing up.

“A-Akko! What’s wrong?” Diana asked, worried she went too far.

“N-no, I just-” Akko rubbed her eyes furiously. “I’m just really happy, that’s all...”

“As am I.”

For a moment, they sat in each other’s arms, staring into each other’s eyes, hearts racing.

A single droplet of rain lands on Akko’s nose, making her scrunch up her face. Diana burst into laughter as more drops followed, and before long, Akko found herself laughing too. Akko stood up, helping Diana to her feet and placing a chaste kiss on her lips before grabbing her now soaked hand and running back towards the school and out of the rain, Diana letting herself be dragged along behind her.


End file.
